Manipulate
by Simet
Summary: This takes place after the Eternity Code. Artemis Fowl is back to his everyday crimes. But he is pulled into a scheme that could ruin his life. But would the LEP help him after the mindwipe and breaking all contact from him?


Manipulate  
  
You tell just half the truth  
  
You're pulling strings and pushing buttons  
  
Wheels are turning in your head  
  
I know that you are up to something  
  
In your mind a plan is hatching  
  
Behind your innocent disguise  
  
You know I'm onto you  
  
So you won't look me in the eyes You are a mastermind - manipulate  
  
It's all by your design - manipulate  
  
You think that i am blind - manipulate  
  
But I'm not far behind You know just what you want  
  
You know just how to get it  
  
You are far too devious  
  
You're clever though, I must admit it  
  
You've got that killer instinct  
  
You do what must be done  
  
You've got your own agenda  
  
You're looking out for number one You are a mastermind - manipulate  
  
It's all by your design - manipulate  
  
You think that I am blind - manipulate  
  
But I'm not far behind I'm not perfect, I've done it too  
  
But not nearly as much as you  
  
As much as you You are a mastermind - manipulate  
  
It's all by your design - manipulate  
  
You think that I am blind - manipulate  
  
But I'm not far behind -FREEZEPOP  
  
Disclaimer thing: I don't own that song. This isn't a song fic, I just felt like putting the lyrics in cause it fit Artemis Fowl perfectly. Thanks to the person who said this song would be good in the movie, but it was a while ago so I don't remember their screen name. I don't own Artemis Fowl, or any of the other characters.  
  
This takes place after the Eternity Code. Kinda depressing, but I need to attempt serious fanfiction. I'm completely inaccurate, so you don't need to correct me about this stuff. This juvinile prison is suppose to be in Georgia (I only used this since I just got finished playing Splinter Cell, and Georgia was the enemy. Only reason.). I have no idea if prisons and juvenile prisons are this rough, but I didn't feel like doing research on it all. I'm so off track with this, I might as well create my own country for this.  
  
I know of some places that of really bad juvenile prisons like one I saw in some movie. But I would feel bad for Artemis. I would have to go in there and break him out myself. Lol.  
  
Well, lets start the freakin story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Artemis sat at his desk, his fingers dancing across the keyboard, his expression as cold and neutral as it always was. This night he decided to hack into random banks, shifting some funds over to his own account. Small fish, but it passed the time.  
The 14 year old prodigy tapped a few letter keys, then pressed the enter key. Then there was a pause, in which his brow raised a degree, a rare occasion. The computer had actually frozen. This may seem like a common to thing to most you and I, but this computer was a very expensive piece of software, many of the parts having been built by Artemis himself. This was very unlikely to happen.  
A black bar suddenly popped up in the middle of the screen, white text within. It read 'Ring ring, Artemis.'  
Suddenly the boy's cell phone began to ring. Artemis looked over to his bodyguard, Butler, who was standing in the shadows. Butler was the only one who knew Artemis's cell number. His bodyguard was looking at him, realizing the same exact thing.  
The boy, taking his time, took out his cell phone and pressed the talk button.  
"Hello?" he asked calmly, in his business-like tone.  
"Artemis Fowl Junior, I presume?"  
"Bravo for hacking my computer. I'm almost impressed."  
A dry laugh was heard. "A sharp tongue. I like that. I think I might enjoy working with you."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I have a business proposition that you may find interesting. I assure you, it will pay well."  
Suddenly a light female voice came from downstairs. "Come down, Arty. It's almost time for dinner," called Artemis's mother.  
The boy clumsily covered the mouthpiece, but not quick enough.  
That scratchy laugh came again. "Bad time?"  
The prodigy coughed, quickly gaining his composure. "It's never a bad time for business. What does this involve? Or should we start with the name of whom I'm speaking with?"  
"Now's not the time to bother your head about such things. We will discuss the matters elsewhere. As soon as we disconnect you will receive an encrypted email with the address of where we will meet and the time you should arrive."  
"I never said I agreed to this," Artemis replied.  
"What if I promised you a share of one hundred million dollars?"  
Artemis was silent.  
"I will see you tomorrow then. " There was a click as the line went dead.  
Butler now stood behind Artemis, in a military fashion. "Who was that?" he asked.  
"I'm not sure," the boy said, as he watched a new email pop up on the screen. "But he speaks my language."  
  
Haha, a bit of a Matrix rip off in the beginning, but oh well 


End file.
